Dulce castigo
by Fanderichie
Summary: Una serie de acontecimientos provocan que Mello y Near se queden castigados. MelloxNear, PG13, Shonen ai.


**Dulce castigo.**

Hacía frío, la lluvia chocaba contra los cristales del orfanato suavemente, pero con la fuerza suficiente como para que se oyera desde dentro del edificio. Estaba todo oscuro, a pesar de que no fuera todavia invierno. En la sala común sólo se encontraba un chico muy jóven, vestido con un ancho pijama blanco, un poco despeinado, sentado en el frío suelo de mármol haciendo un puzzle casi imposible de completar para el resto de los chicos del orfanato, ya que todas las piezas eran blancas, y sólo se podía apreciar el dibujo de una "L" en la esquina inferior izquierda. La luz estaba apagada, era ya un poco tarde, el resto de los huérfanos estarían haciendo los deberes en sus respectivas habitaciones o en la biblioteca, pero él no. Sólo se iluminaba la sala común por la tenue luz natural que entraba por los grandes ventanales, ya que, una vez más, era tenue por la oscuridad de fuera. A la pregunta de por qué no estaba haciendo él también sus deberes, la respuesta normalmente hubiera sido que, gracias a su increíble inteligencia y aplicación, ya los había terminado y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para completar sus puzzles, jugar con sus transformers, o hacer construcciones faraónicas con cartas de póker o dados. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente. Sus fríos ojos ahora estaban llenos de una sensación extraña que nadie podía ver debido a, primero, que estaba sólo en la habitación, y segundo, la oscuridad de la sala.

Por primera vez en su vida, el chico estaba confuso. Aún le dolía la cara.

Al mismo tiempo, en la zona de los dormitorios, un chico rubio vestido con un pijama negro, miraba por la ventana de su habitación cómo la lluvia tamborileaba contra el cristal. Estaba tumbado boca abajo, y comía una tableta de chocolate. Él sí había hecho sus deberes, sin embargo, sabía de sobra que más de la mitad de los ejercicios estarían mal. Estúpido Near...

Por su culpa tendría los ejercicios mal y encima no podría dormir por la noche. El rubio dio media vuelta y se colocó boca arriba mirando al techo, con los dos brazos bajo su cabeza, y dejando olvidada la chocolatina al extremo de la cama. Se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

_Les habían dado el resultado de un examen, y cómo no, la nota más alta fue la de Near. _Al recordar esto, el rubio cerró los ojos intentando no sulfurarse demasiado._ El caso es que, aunque Near hubiera sacado una nota mayor a la suya, el fallo que había cometido no era de concepto, sino de ortografía, y eso le hizo sulfurarse aún más. Extremadamente irritado, Mello lanzó una mirada fulminante a Near, que, jugando con un mechón de su pelo, no parecía darle importancia al hecho de que era el mejor de la clase._

_Este detalle provocó que la sangre de Mello comenzara a hervir. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Mello tiró de su silla a Near, que, cayó al suelo con un gran estruendo que atrajo la atención de los demás estudiantes. Nadie hizo nada por parar a Mello, nadie se atrevió a moverse, ni siquiera el propio Near, que, con los ojos muy abiertos, miraba al rubio que estaba frente a él respirando agitadamente y rojo de rabia._

_Mello se sentía algo mareado, e hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Cerró su puño con fuerza, y le propinó al chico del pelo blanco un puñetazo en la boca. Near empezó a sangrar aparatosamente del labio inferior. Toda la clase se quedó helada. Mello se miró la mano, miró a Near, y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Abandonó la clase rápidamente y se confinó en su habitación._

_No sabía por qué, pero aquella mañana, Mello lloró. No estaba seguro de si lloraba por la nota, por Near, por él mismo, por el puñetazo, o por todo un poco. Todo aquello le causaba confusión, y la confusión a su vez, frustración y enfado. Había sido un impulso, y ahora, se arrepentía. O eso fue lo que le dijo a Roger cuando éste lo llamó para hablar de lo sucedido._

Mello abrió los ojos. En realidad pensar en lo sucedido le provocaba dolor. ¿Pero qué era lo que de verdad le molestaba de Near? De repente, sonó la puerta. Alguien llamaba. Mello cogió su chocolatina olvidada, y se sentó al borde de la cama. "Adelante", dijo. Era Matt. Quería hablar sobre lo sucedido, ayudar a su amigo, saber qué le pasaba...

Aunque Near hubiera sido la víctima, Mello era su amigo, y tal acto de furia, incluso viniendo de Mello, significaba que algo no iba bien. Sin embargo, Mello no quería hablarlo, y hasta trató a Matt con bastante sequedad. Al final Matt se medio hartó.

- Mello, ve a hablar con Near. Lo necesitas.

Y dicho esto, el pelirrojo abandonó la habitación con poco de tristeza eb sus ojos. Desde su habitacón Mello suspiró fuertemente con amargura.

La puerta de la habitación común se abrió. Por un momento, desde la oscuridad de la sala, Near vio como la puerte se abría, y contempló un haz de luz cegadora proviniente de la puerta con una muy conocida silueta ensombrentada en el centro.

- ¡¡¡NEAR!!! - Gritó Mello.

"¿Querrá pegarme otra vez?" pensó Near. El peliblanco bajó la mirada, y siguió con su puzzle. Nunca mirando a Mello. Viendo que el rubio no se movía, Near preguntó: "¿Qué quieres Mello?".

- Near...-Repitió el rubio más calmadamente.

Mello se adentró en la oscura habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándolos solos. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Examinó la cara de Near. Tenía un corte en el labio inferior. Este descubrimiento le causó un tremendo sentimiento de culpa, y se sentía en parte, avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía haber reaccionado así?. Se sentó al lado del muchacho y le ayudó a seguir haciendo el puzzle, a pesar de que al propio Mello le costara muchísimo más juntar bien las piezas. Near no dijo nada. Dejó que Mello le "ayudara". "¿Te duele?", preguntó casualmente el rubio. Por un momento, el brazo de Near, que iba camino de encajar una pieza, se paró a medio trayecto. La pregunta le había sorprendido.

- Un poco – Contestó fríamente encajando la pieza en su sitio..

La fría contestación de Near molestó un poco a Mello. Tanta inexpresividad y falta de todo hacía que la sangre del rubio hirviera. Sin embargo, se tenía que controlar. Ahogó un suspiro frustrado.

- Mira Near, lo siento ¿vale?. Hoy me he descontrolado un poco.

- Un poco, sí – Replicó el peliblanco.

- Bueno, pues eso. Ya me he disculpado.

- Bien...

Ni Mello ni Near se movieron. Near estaba sentado en el suelo de rodillas, mirando por las grandes ventanas mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo. Mello estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Ya has hecho los deberes? – Preguntó Mello de repente.

- No, aún no los he empezado.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Exclamó Mello irritado - ¿Me tomas el pelo¿Cómo que nos los has empezado? – Los ojos de Near se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa que le causó la reacción de su rival. Esta vez sí le miró. - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a competir contra alguien que no hace sus deberes¡Si no los haces no los podré haber hecho mejor que tú¿Es que no lo entiendes, o tanto quieres verme fracasar que hasta tú mismo te sacrificas?.

Con esa última frase, Mello enfadado se levantó del suelo. Miraba al peliblanco con una mezcla entre irritación e incredulidad.

Near realmente quedó sorprendido y confuso ante esto. El chico cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una de cansancio.

- La verdad es que ya no sé cómo acertar – Dijo.

- ¿Qué? – Ahora fue el turno de Mello para sorprenderse.

- ¿No es lo que preferirías? – Preguntó Near – Si no hago los deberes ya no tienes rival, y por lo tanto eres el mejor.

Ante esto, Mello no supo cómo reaccionar, y un poco mareado abandonó la sala común.

¿Por qué iba a querer Near dejarle ganar?.

Aquella noche el rubio no pudo dormir. Matt se equivocó, no necesitaba haber hablado con Near. Ahora por culpa de la conversación, no podría dormir.

Estuvo dándole vueltas a la frase _"La verdad es que ya no sé cómo acertar_". ¿Acertar?

* * *

Al día siguiente el profesor pidió los deberes. Todos los habían hecho, menos una persona. Near.

- ¿Near? Qué extraño...tú siempre haces los deberes¿te encontrabas mal anoche¿tuviste algún problema? – Preguntó el profesor alarmado.

- No, no pasó nada. 'Simplemente' no los hice – Dijo Near inexpresivamente.

Ante esto el profesor se enfadó.

- ¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? Muy bien, pues 'simplemente' te voy a castigar.

- De acuerdo.

Mello, que estuvo todo el tiempo escuchando atentamente, tuvo otro de sus "impuslos", solo que esta vez, fue para ayudar. ¿Near era estúpido o qué¿Iba a renunciar a una buena nota por él?. Ni hablar.

- Profesor, ayer mantuve a Near despierto hasta tarde, y por eso no pudo hacer los deberes. Fue culpa mia. – Interrumpió Mello. Near le miró atento.

- ¿Es eso cierto Near? – Preguntó el maestro.

- Eehh... – Near miró al profesor, y luego otra vez a Mello. Éste le hizo una mueca como de "venga imbécil, dilo ya", y Near lo dijo. – Sí, es verdad.

- Entiendo...Pues en ese caso, os castigaré a los dos.

- ¡QUÉ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el rubio indignado.

- . . .Mello, fuera de aquí. No me tienes que pedir explicaciones de nada.

* * *

Aquella tarde quedaron solos los dos chicos en el aula de castigos. El aula estaba en silencio. Sólo se oía el "tic-tac" del reloj que estaba sobre la pizarra.

Mello sacó una tableta de chocolate que tenía escondida y empezó a comérsela.

- Mello, está prohibido comer aquí. Como se enteren te van a castigar aún más – Advirtió Near al momento de escuchar el primer "clack" del chocolate al ser mordido.

- Bueno, no creo que tú se lo vayas a decir a nadie ¿no? – Contestó el rubio mirando de reojo a su rival.

- No...

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi¿Qué más te da lo que haga?– Explotó de repente el rubio. La verdad es que solía explotar así muy a menudo.- ¿A que vino ese _"La verdad es que ya no sé cómo acertar"_?.

- Me da, Mello, me da lo que hagas.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Mello impaciente.

- ¿Sabes? Yo nunca te he visto como un rival, sino como un compañero. No te odio. No me has dado ningún motivo para hacerlo, y creo que yo tampoco te he dado a ti ningún motivo de peso para que me odies como me odias. Si no quieres aceptarte, no es cosa mia.

- ¿Aceptarme¿A qué coño te refieres, Near?

- Sabes de sobra a qué me refiero.

- Tú te crees mejor que nadie, te crees que todos son inferiores a ti ¿No es así¿Te refieres a que no quiero aceptar ser el segundo¡Pues claro que no quiero!

Near suspiró.

- No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes. Pero ¿sabes qué? Hay UNA cosa por la que sí me siento superior a ti. Y es que yo he aceptado lo que siento por ti, y tú no quieres aceptar lo que sientes por mi. Por eso me odias. Por la frustración que te causa todo esto. Esa obsesión enfermiza que tienes hacia mi no puede ser simplemente odio. Por odio ignoras a una persona, o como mucho te vengas cruelmente. Pero no te obsesionas hasta este punto. Y sí, yo lo acepto. Te quiero. ¿Me quieres tú a mi?

**¡CLAP!**

La mano de Mello cruzó de lado a lado la cara de Near, y le dejó la marca en el carrillo derecho. Mello no miraba a Near. Miraba al suelo. Miraba al suelo con mucha rabia, la cara roja, y lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

Sin embargo Near parecía impasible. Es como si se hubiera esperado una reacción así después de su discurso.

- Entonces – Empezó Near viendo que Mello no hacía nada - ¿Lo tomo como que gano yo? – Mello seguía sin moverse. – Muy bien. Ya es la hora de irnos.

Antes de que Near pudiera dar un paso, Mello lo cogió por la manga de la camisa, lo atrajo hacia sí, y le plantó un beso en la boca al peliblanco que le dejó sin aliento.

La verdad es que una reacción así, NO se la había esperado.

Cuando se separaron, Mello le dijo al oído "Y una mierda, Near. Como mucho quedamos iguales".

Y se fue triunfante.

Near se sonrió.


End file.
